Friends Forever
by GrapeLollipop
Summary: Shiki and Rima have always been there for each other. Is it possible for two people to remain Best Friends when they are separated? After two years of not seeing each other will they be able to re-kindle the friendship that never truly burned out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vampire Knight. . . Would I be writing a fanfic?

I hope you enjoy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Two Years Ago. . . **

-Shiki's POV-

"Come with me, Rima." He had said as he waited for the black car that would take him away from the Academy, to the airport that would take him away from Japan. Shiki had always cared for the fiery blond vampire in front of him, but they had never been able to make it past that of friendship. They had been friends since they were kids, modeled together, and went to school together. They had always been a part of each other's lives, but now they were finally being forced to separate.

"Shiki. . ." He could hear her whisper as he lifted his hand to touch her face. His silver eyes stared into her cerulean ones. The two blue orbs of hers had become a part of his life and he didn't know if he could survive without seeing them everyday. He could feel a pain in his chest as her eyes turned away from his. He could only believe that it was because she felt betrayed didn't want to see the sight of him anymore.

"Please. . ." He said before she could continue. He knew that she wouldn't follow him even if he were to beg her, their families were partly to blame. His friendship with her was highly frowned upon by so many people, the fact that she had come from a pro-monarchy family and his own was pro-council. He knew that begging her would lead to nowhere, but for a moment he considered it.

"Shiki. . ." He heard her say his name again. His dark hair shadowed his eyes, they had both shielded their feelings for each other, and they had both tried to hide their love so as not to ruin the friendship that they were able to maintain. "I can't. . ." She said, her voice weak beyond belief. He had hurt her yet again, but this time he couldn't use the excuse that his father had taken over him. He had caused her pain once again, how could he ask her to come with him when he knew that she had dreams of her own.

"I'm sorry Rima." He started as he lifted his hand to make her eyes meet his once again. He could see water forming in them, could only imagine how much he had hurt her. "Friends forever, right?" He asked, he needed to be sure that she didn't hate him.

He heard her sharp intake of air. His eyes widening cause he knew he was the only person to blame. He could feel others watching them, waiting for him to leave. He had let them all down by choosing to leave, by not staying at the Academy as a pawn for his cousin. He held Rima's hand in his own, as he tried to speak to her once again, but stopped when he heard a car pull up behind him.

He could hear the doors opening, and someone stepping out. His eyes went blank when he realized who had come. "You should probably go now." He heard Rima say, her voice unsteady. "We'll always be friends?" He tried to question, his hand still having a grip on hers. He watched a single tear slide down her cheek, as his manager grabbed his free hand.

"Just go. . ." He heard her sob, her hand pulling away from him.

He sucked in a tight breath as his manager Ayako pulled him towards the car. He held Rima's hand for as long as he could, but had to release her, when Ayako made a vocal comment. He didn't fight her, he had made his decision without informing Rima, wanting her to understand, to come with him. Turning to slide into the black sedan, tears started falling from his eyes, he stared out the opposite side of the car, wiping the tears that seemed to be unending from his eyes.

"Stop crying Shiki, we're heading straight over to the office. If they see you like this it will mean the end for you." Ayako's cold voice floated over to him. "It would mean that you left, you hurt her for nothing." She said, her voice even more lethal than before. Nodding, he tried to get control over his emotions, to put on the façade of the boy who couldn't feel pain once again.

He looked back towards the Academy that he had just left, seeing the silhouette of Rima's figure still standing in the distance. Her stance didn't seem natural to him, she was gripping her stomach while another shadow tried to help her. There were many shadows around her; Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma, Seiren, and Kaname. They would all be there for her, they would all be able to take care of her.

"Keep your promise Takuma." Shiki said as he turned to face the front of the car. He had to focus on the decision he had made, he had to make sure that his plans would eventually work out. No matter how long it took, he would win her back.

**-Rima's POV-**

Rima looked out the window at the pink sky. It wasn't too long ago that Shiki had told her about his decision to leave the school that he would be working towards his goal of becoming one of the greatest models in all time. It had come as a shock to her, for she didn't know that it was one of his aspirations. She thought that to the both of them, modeling, was just something to pass the time. They weren't required to do it by any means, both of their families being prominent enough that they could get away with doing no work and still live comfortably.

They had spent the last few days together, something they hadn't done in awhile. She had thought that they were both happy, being able to take the time off of work to spend wandering around the decrepit town the school was placed in. She didn't know that he would be telling her that he was leaving the next day; that he was going to America and wanted her to follow him. She walked out to the entrance of the Moon Dorm to wait for him. He would be leaving soon, they would finally be saying their last "Goodbye."

She watched him as he approached, he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She heard him ask her to go with him again, and while a part of her wanted to give him everything he wished for, she couldn't.

"Shiki. . ." She tried to say. Tried to tell him how much he meant to her, but heard a broken voice come from him. Her eyes widened a little, as she faced the ground. She couldn't look at him, knowing that by not going with him, she was hurting him. He had only said one word, but that word was enough to make her feel horrible for making him feel like that.

He wasn't obligated in any way to tell her of his plans. Wasn't obligated to give her a say in his decisions, she just thought that they were closer than that. If it came to something that affected both of them, they'd discuss it with each other.

"I can't. . ." She said. She wanted to go with him, she would give up her dreams of being an outstanding model and actress to be with him, but her pride stopped her. 'Beg me to go with you. . . Please beg me to go with you.' She thought as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She knew he wouldn't beg. Her pride had stopped her from going with him, his pride would stop him from begging her to be with him.

"I'm sorry Rima." She heard him apologize though he had no reason to. "Stupid. . ." She said, but he was already continuing. She heard him ask if they'd be friends forever and while she wanted to tell him that she believed they would be able to keep their friendship, she couldn't do that to either of them. It would be easier for him to just let her go, to forget that she ever existed.

She heard him try to ask again as his manager pulled him away, but couldn't say anything. Her hand released his, but he still held on. She couldn't allow him to keep thinking that they could always count on each other, she would have to be blunt with him as she had always been. It was the only thing that he would listen to.

"Just go. . ." She said, as she completely pulled her hand back to her chest. A tear falling from her azure eyes. She could feel her body trembling from the pain, but she couldn't move away from him.

Rima watched as Shiki got into the car. She couldn't stop him, she couldn't go with him either. In her heart, she knew that she would always love him, but he didn't feel the same way. He had only thought of her as a friend, nothing more. "I love you. . . Shiki." She said as she let more tears fall from her eyes. She watched as the car pulled away, grasping her stomach, but that wasn't the place where she was hurting. There was a hole in her chest that she couldn't heal.

"Rima. . ." She heard Takuma's voice behind her. He was Shiki's other "Best Friend" and probably was the closest to knowing how she felt. She sucked in a breath as he held her, all of her other friends had shown up. Even though she wasn't that close to any of them, they were still there supporting her. Her bangs were wet from the tears and sticking to her face, she didn't know who it was, but someone moved them away.

She was lost with Shiki by her side. She didn't want to think of the days that were to come and he wouldn't be there. She hadn't been able to promise him that they'd always be friends. In her mind he would always have a special place, but she wouldn't be on his when he had to deal with all the fans that he would eventually have.

'I'll miss you.' She thought as the group of vampires pulled her back into the building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So. . .

This is the first Vampire Knight fanfic I've ever written. . . How was it?

I have intentions on continuing it, Chapter 2 already written and saved on my computer. It skips to the future and I'd love to post it, but I'll wait to see if you guys want me to or not. "I'll miss you." Doesn't really sound like a bad ending to me.

I've seen other people beg for reviews, but I'll refrain from doing so. If you want to review, be my guest. . . If you'd rather not, then don't force yourself. But the only way I'll know if I should continue or not is if people ask me to. P

Constructive criticism is always nice. . . I hope to improve my writing by sharing it with you guys. Flames are good, though not so nice to read.

See you in Chapter 2! Or not. . . Lol!

-GrapeLollipop


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Of course I'm the soul owner of Vampire Knight. . . In an alternate dimension where I just so happen to be God. P

Thank you to everyone, who reviewed my first Chapter, reading the reviews actually made me feel very happy. ^.^

**Present Day. . . America**

**-Shiki's POV-**

_**A toneless comment. . . **_

_**Cerulean eyes. . . **_

_**Fiery blond hair. . . **_

_**A box of Pocky. .**__ ._

"She was the one that made me happy." Shiki said, as he opened his eyes and looked at the white gossamer canopy above him. It had been two years since he had opted to leave Japan, opted to leave Cross Academy. Two years since he last saw her.

'Rima. . .' He thought as he reached his hand down to caress the face of the sleeping girl next to him, his silver eyes looking at nothing except her face. A few flashes went off in the background, and the girl opened her dark brown eyes. "Good job, Senri-kun." The girl said in her high soprano voice, all that she got in return was a small smile. He had known Yui since he had come here, they were the Asian beauties of America, and their looks were sought after by almost everyone.

Commotion went on in the background as everyone moved to make clean the set up. Shiki merely headed to his dressing room like always, ignoring the bustling people around him. He didn't take long to change, and quickly made his way to the black sedan that would take him home. He couldn't stand Yui's arrogance, she was deadly beautiful, but he could never be attracted to her. She wasn't even a speck in his mind.

"Dreaming about her again, Shiki?" He heard Ayako say to him. "I saw the look in your eyes, the look that you used to give Touya-sama back in Japan." Ayako finished. Ayako had said her name, not the name he knew her by, but it was still her name. This caught his attention, he dreamed about Rima often, her hair, her daunting eyes, and her meticulous movements that made him the model he was today. He stared at Ayako, trying to remember why he kept the Level C vampire around. It was true that she was the best in her field, that she was known as the "Queen" of marketing, but she couldn't help but wonder why she was against the fact that he still cared for his old partner. The girl that still held the place of his "Best Friend" in his mind.

"It's disrespectful to Yui-san. If you keep doing this, than everyone will figure it out sooner or later. Her grandfather is a member of the Vampire Council, if you two were to marry, your family would always be comfortable, with no worries about your future's or you children's futures, or that of your grandchildren." He heard her say, her tone strict and cold. He had heard this tone from someone else before, the slight hint of satisfaction not being met.

"Ayako-san? Has it ever occurred to you that Yui and I do not have feelings for one another?" He asked, as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger on his left hand. Ayako had become a pain, but he couldn't risk losing her, he had come so far, and soon he'd be able to replace her with someone who understood him.

"Yui has expressed nothing but devotion to you. She respects you as her equal." Ayako's voice had a certain strictness to it that Shiki had heard once before. "She has already announced her plans to marry into the Shiki family. Do not destroy her to go back to someone who has probably already forgotten that you exist." Ayako finished, sitting back into the leather seats, her arms folded across her chest.

Shiki couldn't let what Ayako said get to him. He didn't care what she had to say, to him Rima would always be the best thing that ever happened to him. Ever since they were kids, she had always had a presence about her that would make his heart beat a little harder.

"_Rima-chan. . . Look what I found!" Shiki had said, pointing to a little brown bird that was lying on the ground. It's wings were moving, but from the jaggedness you could tell it was injured. _

"_It looks a little sad. . . Don't you think?" Rima had said her eyes lifeless. She didn't care about these kinds of things, but it was Shiki's goal to get her to care. Even if it was only a little. _

"_It's hurt Rima-chan." A 6-year-old Shiki replied as he moved to pick it up. _

"_Should you be touching it like that?" She asked, as her eyes scanned it to see how it had gotten hurt. He could see from her eyes that she thought of the creature as weak, that it disgusted her a little, but she held it in because he seemed to care about it so much. _

"_It needs help, needs someone to care for it. . . Just until it gets better." Shiki replied, with a little smile on his face. Rima was the only one that could force him to feel, that could force emotions into him. _

"_How long will it take to heal you?" Rima asked, her tone colorless as she moved away, her black dress blending with their dark surroundings. _

"I don't know. . ." Shiki whispered as the car stopped. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but it seemed as though Ayako didn't seem to mind. "I'll be back to pick you up in 3 hours." Ayako stated as the driver opened Shiki's door. "Where am I going tonight?" He asked, though he didn't really care. There was only one place that he wanted to go, that place being the same place that Ayako wouldn't allow.

"You have a banquet to go to for Cure Magazine. They're main branch is back in Japan, you did some of your earlier work with them. You'll see it tonight." She said as she turned her head forward and motioned the driver to leave.

'Cure Magazine?' He repeated, trying to remember what he had done for them. It had been years since he first started modeling. He had gotten his start as a child, and even at a young age the only partner he ever thought he'd have was Rima.

'I have to stop thinking about her. . . Even if I return, there is no guarantee that she still feels the same about me. I have to stop thinking about her.' He thought to himself, the promise he had made with Ichijou would still be intact, he had to keep these thoughts in mind if he was to continue with the consequences of his actions. He sighed, as he moved to turn on his shower. The hot water stung his body, but it released all the tension that he had been building up. It had made it possible for him to set his thoughts for what would come ahead. He would attend the banquet. . . Meet some important people and try to keep Rima off his mind all night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And that concludes Chapter Two. . .

I know I left out what is happening with Rima on this one, but because they aren't together I didn't want to include it.

I plan on writing Chapter 3 in Takuma's POV, perhaps show you guys the promise he made to Shiki before he left, but don't hold me to it. It could change by the end of tonight.

As always. . .Review if you want to, but don't feel like it's an obligation.

Constructive criticism is always nice. . . I hope to improve my writing by sharing it with you guys. Flames are good, though not so nice to read.

Hope to see you in Chapter 3!

-GrapeLollipop


End file.
